


Ideas( not an original title at all )

by Jar_of_galaxy



Category: Fate/Zero, Haikyuu!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Kyou Kara Maou!, Lucifer (TV), Teen Wolf (TV), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Yuuri, But I can't write them, Carp Stiles, Depowered Lucifer, Diarmuid Ua Duibhne | Lancer and Harry Potter are like friends, Dragon Stiles Stilinski, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Harry Potter Has Sky Flames, Harry Potter is Skull (Reborn), Harry is Diarmuid's master, He doesn't need any power to be badass, Hope it will be interesting, Hurt Harry, I got ideas, Lucifer gives Yuuri the talk, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Master of Death Harry Potter, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Lucifer, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sex Education, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Telepathy, Wizarding World Bashing, betwen Lucifer and Yuuri Shibuya, smart yuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jar_of_galaxy/pseuds/Jar_of_galaxy
Summary: Ideas that I hope will be interesting enough to be adopted. I don't know if I would do some myself bc I don't want to ruin them ? But I might though when I become too desperate. Lol1.Kyou Kara Maou! - Yuri on ice2. Harry Potter- Yuri on ice3. Harry Potter- Fate Zero4. Teen wolf5. Harry Potter - Katekyo Hitman Reborn!6. Lucifer ( DC ) - Kyou Kara Maou!7. Haikyuu! - Katekyo Hitman Reborn





	1. Yuuri Katsuki the Maou

Idea number one♡:  
Yuuri Katsuki as Yuuri Shibuya  
After his defeat in the Grand Prix Final, he went to the university to study political science ( never understand why his mom tell him to learn politic since he was young ). While taking a bath , he was sucked into another world. Will he overcome his anxiety to rule a kingdom and broke world record at the same time?

I have an image of Yuuri mom being an pregnant mazoku talking to Conrad about Yuuri’s future then “ Shit! I think my water just broke”. :))  
And Yuuri Katsuki’s eyes are black . He would be sooo naked when he arrives.


	2. Missions

Christ , international ice skater, met his new neighbor ,room 303. He realizes it is his mission to show Harry how to have fun.  
Or Harry Potter, the man who won against the Dark Lord, prevented Ww3( I like the war happened in a greater scale at the end ), knight of England can not say no to Christ's puppy dog eyes.

 

Harry will not tell Christ he's a wizard , just a muggle friendly story about the war. When Harry' s mission is finished he has to go back to England. End. Maybe they meet again somewhere at the end of ss1 of yuri on ice ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Fate/Infinite Zero- by the lovely ryulabird. Check it out. If you want to write this please tell her too. :)

"The Grail is interested in you, Master" followed by a childish voice of Death.

Harry Potter, one of the lecturer in the department of Spiritual Evocation, somehow had to participate in the Holy Grail War.

"You know, Master, after living for millennials, your human's morality is still there so you're easily tricked by Fate. It's fascinating. Maybe that's why you're forever be my master."

Harry Potter, master of Death, got one hell of a talkative companion.

___

It takes years ( chapters) to reach this point of their conversation. After Harry had made his house, family has the equal footing with other influence houses. For someone manaless ( his parents have keep his magic a secret from the wolves) like him, by using politics and his inner Slytherin he was managed to pull it off. Usually he wouldn't use his magic too much except in the Grail war.  
Ps: his childhood in this world is not too good, has angst.  
Harry doesn't talk much thanks to the times he stayed in Death's place, full of death people. To keep some of things left that make Harry's Harry, he asked Fate to send him to human's world. Fate was more than happy to comply.

I know it won't easy to write this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have plot in my head. Suck when you know you can't write it the way you want it.


	4. Chapter 4

After his mother died, ten year old Stiles while swimming in the river like when mom and him used to do, felt something pulling him toward. He kept swimming and swimming until he met a golden gate and blacked out. Next time he woke up, he was a golden lizard. Like every normal people would do, Stiles panicked.

Or Stiles is a carp turned dragon.

 

____  
His dad was worried when he didn't come out of the water after 1 hour like he usually did.  
Maybe after that there are other dragons come to teach him about his power and stuff. He has to live in some sort of place which is unknown to even most magical creature.  
Stiles is a emperor dragon and a spark. He still can come home to see his father regularly but at the first few months he has to stay so he could control his power. When he was older, he become a pretty decent unbound ( Stiles thinks he's just decent ) emmisary. No one knows he's a dragon except his dad and his folklore creature friends.  
His relationship can be with Derek, Peter, or Parrish ?. 

Actually I pretty like every stories with Asian dragons so yeah. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have plot in my head. Suck when you know you can't write it the way you want it.


	5. Shattered Sky

This happens after reading some Skull is Harry fic.  
The arcobaleno just cured their curse. They have to go through many state of their bodies again, from childhood to adult, that also means their flames.   
What makes Skull any different?

 

\-----  
So Harry used to be a sky at first.  
Then after the war some of his closed ones died like in the canon , some were his Guardians which he didn't know back then.  
After he had become a MOD, the wizard society turned their back on him, even Hermione and Ron ( a lot bashing from Ron, Hermione just scared but still...).  
Harry got arrested and went to jail ( He had his magic locked and a lot humiliated things happened to him in jail especially for the next Dark Lord ). He saw Ron's real face when Ron gave him the first but also the last visit. Then all his bonds truly broke. And it hurts so much. ( He wished he got the kiss but the Wizard society was more civilized now so he won't have it).   
After many months in jail with some random visit from Death, the being was furious for what they did to his Master but he couldn't do any thing to the livings , though he would show them pain after they met him. All he could do now is to tell his master to get out of here, Luna and Neville came to save him, they were killed. Harry in his raged, his cloud flames activated, he destroyed everyone who killed his only friends and everything on his path. Not long after,people realized he was a hero not a second Voldermort thanked to George, Bill and some other wizards.  
He didn't care for them anymore and faked his death.  
People built him a statue to honnor him.  
Some wizards were put into jail, including Ron.  
Hermione died out of guilt many years later   
Everything above you can write whatever you like. 

Back to the Arcobaleno, I got this stuck in my head:  
Skull was in memory like state, he clung himself to Reborn because his flames remind Harry of Sirius' (not really , Reborn’s flame is different but Harry just felt the same warm)  
He told Sirius not to go. He knew when Sirius looked at him. The man just saw his father. But it’s ok as long as he stay so he won’t die.   
Reborn promised he would stay.   
( I tear up again )  
The story is about the arcobaleno try to mend Skull’s flames.


	6. A different soul

In his dream, and Yuuri dreams a lot since he was a baby, he saw a person very similar to him but with cat like eyes and longer hair.  
"Who are you?". He asks  
This is the first time he seems to be able to speak to that person.  
" My name's Morningstar, Lucifer Morningstar. I think you heard of me, kid."

 

\-----

I know Yuuri has two souls or it's what I thought : one is Julia and one is the demon king. So why not the Devil himself from DC. It's gonna be hilarious and epic. I think yuuri will be more mature and won't see live just as black and white since he'll meet Luci in an early age 7 or something. They can telepath when Yuuri is ten. Yuuri stil has his own believe so he won't be affected completely by Luci. Though he knows how to flirt with both men and women ( the image Luci taught Yuuri it's so fun. Luci did that cuz he really wants to get laid. He had been patiently waiting for years already sadly Yuuri won't do it. Poor Luci*cackle).


	7. Hinata the mafia don?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't understand how could I got kudos. I'm not even writing a proper story. Thank you anyway. :)

No one thought that a mafia don has a passion for volleyball of all things.   
His Guardians is happy when he's happy. So yeah... they just go with it.   
His team mates try not to hit him too hard because of one Hayato Gokudera. They don't want to die yet. Ok! And who is Hinata anyway?   
\---

I love Tsuna but in this idea, we have to change him. I guess. Really sorry Tsuna fishie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm like writing three stories and non have one chapter finished.   
> One is really bizarre: a talking cat teachs edward about human's behavior and prevent his stalking tendency. What had my life come to?


End file.
